


Training Wheels

by LokiTheWolf19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Because I love my boys, But I just had to share, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Don't really know what to title this, Feel free to correct me at all, Gen, Hopefully I'll come up with something better, I should probably mention it's written like a script, I'll put in book format when I'm done, Isaac Whines, Isaac is gay, Jerome is the best fight me, Jesus Christ Theo, Multi, Not Beta Read, Ok so this is just my own work, Theo is nosy, Training wheels will do for now, Wow look what happened Theo, You got yourself in big fuckign trouble, You're going to get yourself in trouble, honestly though I know shit about baseball, i'm not even american, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheWolf19/pseuds/LokiTheWolf19
Summary: Theo and Isaac has been best friends for as long as they've known each other. Theo's talented, sporty and bursting with potential. Isaac's there for him. Will a freak accident ruin Theo's chances of playing major league baseball? How does a young man from Isaac's past affect how he copes?





	1. SCENE 1

**SCENE ONE**  

_Stage is empty asides from one chair_ DR  

 

ISAAC _enters stage left._

 

_He fixes his hair in the 'mirror'* and adjusts his jacket. Turning to the audience, he notices them for the first time._  

 

ISAAC: Oh, hey there. I was beginning to think you wouldn't turn up.  

 

_Beat_

 

Yeah. Yeah, that's right! I've got a story to tell you. 

 

_Beat_

 

Well, it's a story about my best friend, Theo.

 

_He sits on the chair_

 

Yeah, we met when we were ten. Gelled pretty much instantly. We went to primary school together. We would sit at the back of the class and talk.  

_He laughs_

 

Man, that got on Ms. Klement's nerves. She was our teacher, you see. I remember it so vividly. It feels like yesterday. Sometimes I wish we could go back to those days again. Not so much anymore, but sometimes. Anyway. We went to high school together as well. Theo, he fit in instantly. He was a smart kid. Likeable and funny too. He had a really bright future. I mean, he still does. It'll just be harder now I guess.  

 

_Beat_

 

We were in year ten.  

 

_He exits stage right and takes the chair._

 

_Blackout_


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE TWO  

 

ISAAC _and_ THEO _enter stage right_. THEO _carries a book._ EDDIE _enters stage left. They wear school uniform. Various other students mill about, in small groups, sitting and talking or studying._  

 

EDDIE: Theo! Isaac!  

 

THEO: Hey Eddie! What have you got next?  

 

EDDIE: Science.  

 

 _He rolls his eyes._  

 

ISAAC: Hey! What's wrong with science?  

 

EDDIE: Just not for me I guess. Where are you two headed?  

 

THEO: We've got spares.  

 

EDDIE: Lucky. Enjoy your freedom. I'll catch you after school?  

 

THEO: See you later!  

 

EDDIE _exits stage right_

 

THEO _and_ ISAAC _cross the stage and sit._ THEO _opens the book and reads_

 

_Beat_

 

ISAAC: Are you going to baseball tryouts tomorrow?  

 

THEO: I don't know. I guess.  

 

ISAAC: You guess? Why not? You're the best player I know.  

 

THEO _keeps reading_

 

ISAAC: Theo! You're completely avoiding the question.  

 

THEO: I don't think I'm good enough, ok?  

 

ISAAC: Come on Theo. You've wanted this for as long as I've known you.  

 

THEO: You don't think I want it anymore? Isaac, I want this so much. It's what I want to do with my life. It's what I've always wanted to do with my life.  

 

ISAAC: Then why aren't you willing to fight for it?  

 

THEO: I'm nervous. I don't want to fail. I don't want to be that guy with the childish dreams that ended up getting him nowhere.  

 

ISAAC: Theo, are you listening to yourself? Where's your confidence gone?   Beat   What are you so afraid of?  

 

THEO: You want to know what scares me? Being average. Mediocre. What would I be if I wasn't good at something? Who would I be? Do you know who people know me as? Oh yeah. Theo. He's that kid who's kinda good at baseball, isn't he? I'm the kid who's kinda good at baseball. Do you know what I'll be if I can't pull this off? No one. Maybe I'm happy only ever being the kid who's kinda good at baseball. Not the kid who tried out for that team that was out of his league because he thought he could do it.  

 

ISAAC: Theo. This is stupid. It's not just what you're good at that makes you who you are.  

 

THEO _picks up his things and stands_  

 

THEO: Fine. I'll try out.  

 

THEO _exits stage right_  

 

ISAAC: Theo… Don't be like that.  

 

_Beat_

 

Theo!


	3. SCENE THREE

SCENE THREE

 

ISAAC: Theo did try out, of course. If he got in, he'd be able to join the state team for under 18s. We've got one of the best teams in the country. If he did well there, got noticed, he'd be snagged for the league team as soon as he left school. With Theo, it was always just baseball, baseball, baseball, since before I knew him. He hadn't been actually playing for long, just since the start of high school, but he was already miles better than anyone else. He was on the school team. The star player, but he wanted to go higher. That's when he found out about tryouts.

 

ISAAC' _s phone rings. He answers it._

 

ISAAC: Hey!

 

_Beat_

 

Yeah sure! Sounds great.

 

_Beat_

 

They are?

 

_Beat_

 

Fantastic. You'll pick me up?

 

_Beat_

 

Ok. See you later!

 

_He puts the phone back in his pocket_

 

Anyway. Tryouts day. Theo was so nervous. I remember waiting with him beforehand. I was so proud of him. I knew he was scared, but he was also excited. This was big. This was important. Eddie and I went to watch. We kind of came in a trio throughout high school, you see. There was never one without the others. Theo and I still talked in class, but now Eddie talked with us too. The teachers hated us for that, but never complained, cause we all worked hard. We were best friends. Inseparable. So of course Eddie and I watched.

 

ISAAC _is frozen as a flashback plays out behind him_

 

THEO _enters stage right, wearing whatever people wear when they play baseball, helmet under his arm, hair matted with sweat_. EDDIE _enters stage left_

 

EDDIE: Theo!

 

EDDIE _runs and hugs him_

 

That was awesome! Isaac and I saw the whole thing! You're sure to get in!

 

THEO _runs his hands through his hair self consciously_

 

THEO: You think so?

 

EDDIE: Aw yeah! You were great.

 

THEO: Thanks Eddie. I'm really glad you guys came.

 

EDDIE: Our pleasure. Isaac had to run. He's got an exam tomorrow.

 

_Beat_

 

When do you find out?

 

THEO: They said an email is going out to everyone next week. Fingers crossed, yeah?

 

EDDIE: For sure! If you get in are you going to stay on the school team?

 

THEO: Yeah, hopefully. I guess it really depends on when training is.

 

EDDIE: Neat! You'll tell us as soon as you know if you're in, yeah?

 

THEO: Of course! But we better not get our hopes up. You know how many people try out for this team and besides, most of them are 17 and I'm a year younger. They might not think I'm experienced enough.

 

EDDIE: Maybe you haven't been playing for as long as some of the others, but look at how much you've come along in the past few years. Just think positive.

 

THEO: Sure Eddie, whatever.

 

EDDIE: Just because you're the biggest pessimist I've ever met-

 

THEO: Even bigger than Isaac?

 

_Beat_

 

EDDIE: Fair play. So if even Isaac thinks you can do it…

 

 _They laugh._ THEO _slings his arm around Eddie's shoulder and they exit stage left._


	4. SCENE FOUR

ISAAC _and_ THEO _enter stage right, in school uniform. Classroom set up with tables and chairs. Students sit at their desks and_ SARAH _stands at the front. It is a relaxed environment._

 

ISAAC: Yeah! Yeah you were totally awesome!

 

THEO: God I hope I get in.

 

ISAAC: Glad you tried out?

 

THEO: Hell yes.

_They take their seats, next to one another._

 

ISAAC: You find out today, don't you?

 

THEO: Uh.. Well. Yeah. I guess… I mean. Only if there are no complications.

 

ISAAC: Are you nervous?

 

THEO: Yes, but more excited. Of course it'll be disappointing if it doesn't fall through, so I'm trying not to get myself too hyped up-

 

SARAH: ( _friendly but firm_ ) Boys. Enough of the chatter, thanks.

 

ISAAC: Sorry Sarah.

 

SARAH: All good. So toady we're going to be continuing with our work on fractions and percentages. Hopefully you should all be up to chapter 6E by now? Even if you're not, today's your chance to catch up. You can do it on your laptops or on paper.

 

THEO _and_ ISAAC _take out laptops and begin their work. Other students take out their laptops and notepads. Beat, while they work_.  THEO's _laptop dings and he grabs_ ISAAC _by the shoulder_.

 

THEO: Isaac. Isaac. Isaac!

 

ISAAC: What?

 

THEO: I got an email from the state team!

 

ISAAC: Well? What does it say?

 

THEO: I don't know! I haven't opened it yet.

 

ISAAC: Well why the hell not?

 

THEO: I don't know if I can…

 

ISAAC _takes_ THEO's _laptop_

 

ISAAC: No problem, cause I sure can.

 

_Beat_

 

Bad news.

 

_Beat_

 

Kidding! You got in!

 

THEO: You're joking!

 

ISAAC: I'm not! Look!

 

SARAH: Theo! Isaac! Can you not see I'm trying to teach a class here?

 

THEO/ISAAC: Sorry!

 

_Beat_

 

THEO: ( _quieter_ ) I can't believe it!

 

ISAAC: I can! You should have seen yourself play. You were fantastic, I just knew you would get in. I'm texting Eddie!

 

_Beat_

 

When does practice start?

 

THEO: Let me see.

 

_Beat, as he scrolls through the email_

 

This Friday! But we're having a meeting tomorrow night, the whole team! To get to know each other and stuff, I think.

 

ISAAC: Oh Theo! I'm so happy for you! You're going to go, right?

 

THEO: What sort of dumb question is that?

 

ISAAC: Says the guy who wasn't even going to try out in the first place.

 

THEO: Ok. You got me. I was wrong, you were less wrong.

 

ISAAC: I wasn't even a little bit wrong!

 

_Beat_

 

THEO: Thanks for that, by the way. I really wasn't going to do it.

 

ISAAC: How are you getting there tomorrow? Doesn't your mum work on Wednesdays?

 

THEO: Yeah, she does, but Jake said he'd drive me to practices and stuff so I guess he'll take me.

 

ISAAC: Having an older brother is so handy.

 

ALI _another student in the class leans forward and taps_ THEO _on the shoulder_

ALI: Did I hear right? Did you get in to state?

 

THEO: Yeah!

 

ALI: Yes! Go Theo! You know that's basically sealed your future, right?

 

THEO: Well, hopefully.

 

ALI: If you guys win games and do well, you could play for the Angels or the Dodgers or something once you're old enough.

 

MATTIE, _a girl in their class nods vigorously_

 

MATTIE: He's right, you know! We all already know how good you are, Theo. You just need to prove it to them.

 

_By now, most of the other students are listening, or whispering among themselves._

 

THEO: Thanks Mattie!

 

MATTIE: Ah, this is so great! I'll come to all your games! _She winks_

 

STUDENTS: Yeah/Me too/I'll come/Etc.

 

SARAH: If I have to tell you boys to stop disrupting my class one more time, I'm actually going to throw something at you!

 

_Her expression softens_

 

Well done Theo.

 

THEO _and_ ISAAC _reluctantly return to their work. The bell rings and they practically run out of the door. The rest of the students file out slowly._

_Blackout_


	5. Scene 5

SCENE FIVE

 

THEO _enters stage right._ BRANDEN, TOBY, CURTIS, NATHAN, COLTON _and_ JEROME _are already on and are sitting together. Chairs/couch maybe? They all talk amongst each other, laughing occasionally, until JEROME notices THEO._

JEROME: Hey.

 

THEO: Uhh… Hi.

 

JEROME: What are you standing over there for? We don't bite.

 

THEO _laughs nervously_

 

THEO: I'm sure you don't.

 

JEROME: Come on then.

 

_He pulls up a seat._ THEO _sits_.

 

JEROME: You must be new. I'm Jerome.

 

THEO: Theo.

 

JEROME: Nice to meet you.

 

_Beat. It's awkward. He's being polite._

 

JEROME: Tell me about yourself. How old are you?

 

THEO: Uhm. Well I'm Theo. Like I said. And I'm sixteen next month.

 

JEORME: Aw. You're just a baby.

 

_Jerome winks_

 

THEO: Um. Well. I mean, I… Yeah. How old are you guys?

 

JEROME: Most of us are seventeen, but there are a couple sixteen year olds. What school do you go to?

 

THEO: Caley. It's not far from here.

 

_Beat_

 

JEROME: Hey, do you know Isaac Hagen by any chance?

 

THEO: Yeah. Yeah, I do.

 

JEROME: Family friends.

 

THEO: Oh.

 

_Beat. Jerome seems nice._

 

JEROME: Well, this is the team I guess. At least most of it. The other three are off doing their own thing tonight. Slackers.

 

_Beat_

 

THEO: So what exactly are we doing tonight?

 

JEROME: Uh… Not much if I'm honest. It's meant to be a bonding experience for the new players, but really it's just an excuse to hang out and play video games.

 

THEO _laughs_

 

THEO: Neat.

 

JEROME: I guess I should introduce you to the others.

 

_He stands and grabs_ TOBY i _n a headlock. He ruffles his hair a little. They're clearly very good friends._

 

This is Toby. He's trouble.

 

TOBY: Get off me Jerome!

 

JEROME _reluctantly lets go._

 

JEROME: Aw come on. You love me really. This is Theo by the way. He's new, so play nice.

 

TOBY: Hey Theo. I'm Toby as you've gathered. I'd be careful of Jerome. He's a right psycho.

 

THEO _looks uncomfortable but_ TOBY _grins_.

 

TOBY: I'm kidding. Don't look so stressed. We're family here.

 

JEROME: Stop influencing him with your 'We're a family' bullshit. Didn't I say play nice?

 

_They laugh_

 

JEROME: Moving on, the rest of the misfits are Branden, Curtis, Colton and Nathan. He's new too.

 

_He points at each of them._

 

BRANDEN _stands and offers_ THEO _his hand_

 

BRANDEN: Hey, you must be Theo. Coach was talking to me about you. Says you've got major potential.

 

THEO: He did?

 

BRANDEN: Yeah, he did. And I saw you play. He was right.

 

THEO: Thanks

 

_He looks more comfortable now._

 

BRANDEN: Well, this is my place, there are drinks through there if you want anything.

 

THEO: I'm alright, but maybe later.

 

BRANDEN: All good. I'll be seeing you at training on Friday, yeah?

 

THEO: Of course.

 

BRANDEN: Neat. Make yourself at home, buddy.

 

THEO: Thanks, I will.

 

BRANDEN _returns to his conversation and_ THEO _and_ JEROME _return to the couch maybe?_

 

JEROME: Branden's team captain. He's a hell of a player. Got a bit of a rough exterior, but he's a soft-centre chocolate. He looks out for his team. If anything happened to one of us, there'd be hell to pay.

 

THEO: Soft-centre chocolate?

 

JEROME: Well, you know when you bite into a chocolate and it's like caramel or mousse or some good shit like that and you're like hell yeah this bitch is good on the inside too.

 

THEO: Ok. When do matches start?

 

JEROME: Well, we have eight weeks of just training, then they're on Saturday mornings and training increases to twice a week.

 

THEO: Sounds good. I'm wired for Friday.

 

JEROME: It's good fun. We have a laugh, but we work hard too, so be prepared for that.

 

THEO: I am. I've worked so hard for this. I swear I won't let you down.

 

JEROME: We know you won't. Isaac used to say good things about you.

 

THEO: He didn't tell me about you.

 

JEROME: I'm not surprised. We haven't seen each other in years. Not since his mum died.

 

THEO: Oh. Were your mums friends?

 

JEROME: Best friends.

 

_Beat_

 

THEO: I'm sorry.

 

JEROME: What for?

 

THEO: I don't know, really.

 

JEROME: It was a long time ago.

 

_Beat_

 

Listen. You say hi to Isaac for me, yeah? I miss his company.

 

THEO: I will.

 

TOBY _interrupts_

 

TOBY: Can I just steal Jerome for a sec?

 

THEO: Sure

 

TOBY: Thanks.

 

_He leads Jerome away_

 

Jerome…

 

JEROME: I know what you're going to say.

 

TOBY: You need to leave Isaac alone.

 

JEROME: It's not me he can't see.

 

TOBY: I know. He misses you, you know that, but you can't drag him back into your mess. Does he even know about your mum?

 

JEROME: No.

 

TOBY: You gotta let him go. You know if your dad found out he'd kill you, right?

 

JEROME: I'm not going to talk to him! I just wanted to know he's ok! It's been years, Toby.

 

TOBY: I'm sure he's fine. But it's better for both of you if this doesn't happen, ok? Promise you'll never ask about him again.

 

_Beat_

 

JEROME: You know I can't do that.

 

TOBY: Jerome!

 

_Beat_

 

JEROME: I promise.

 

_They re-join the others_

 

THEO: What was that about?

 

JEROME: Oh, nothing. It's not important.

 

THEO: So you and Isaac aren't in touch anymore?

 

JEROME _looks uncomfortable_

 

JEROME: Not exactly.

 

THEO: Maybe you should catch up?

 

JEROME: Yeah, I'd like that. Just say hello for me and see how he is.

 

THEO: See how he is?

 

JEROME: Like I said, it's been years. Perhaps better to ease into things.

 

THEO: Oh.

 

_He can tell that something is not quite right_

 

You aren't on good terms?

 

JEROME: I don't know.

 

_Beat_

 

Isaac and I, we never fought, it's just…

 

_Beat_

 

Things were difficult. Our families are very different.

 

THEO: Didn't you say your mums were best friends?

 

JEROME: Yeah, they were. But my dad didn't really get along with anyone.

 

THEO: I'm sorry.

 

JEROME _laughs and puts his arm around_ THEO's _shoulders_

 

JEROME: Why do you keep apologising? It's fine, really!

 

_His demeanour has changed._

 

Here, pass me your phone. We've got to keep in touch, we're teammates now.

 

THEO _hands him his phone_

 

_Beat, as he enters his number_

 

JEROME: There. All done.

 

THEO: Thanks.

 

JEROME: No worries

 

_Blackout_


	6. SCENE SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is a little shit

ISAAC's _house_.  ISAAC _sits on a couch_.  THEO _enters_

 

ISAAC: Theo!

 

THEO: Hey.

 

_He sits. He seems quiet_

 

ISAAC: Well, how did it go?

 

THEO: It was good. All the others are nice. They really took me in.

 

ISAAC: That's awesome.

 

_Beat_

 

But, you better make sure they all know you already have a best friend.

 

_He gives_ THEO _a playful shove._

 

THEO laughs

 

_Beat_

 

ISAAC: Come on mate. Stop thinking.

 

THEO: What?

 

ISAAC: I know you're thinking about something. I can hear it.

 

THEO _laughs_

 

THEO: You cannot hear me _thinking_.

 

ISAAC: I can so.

 

_Beat_

 

THEO: Why didn't you tell me about him?

 

ISAAC: Who?

 

THEO: You know exactly who.

 

ISAAC: Theo I have no idea what you're talking about.

 

THEO: Jerome!

 

_Beat_

 

ISAAC: Oh. Jerome. He made it onto the team then.

 

THEO: Uhh… Yeah?

 

_Beat_

 

Well, come on then. How do you know him? Why'd he seem so sad when he talked about you?

 

ISAAC: It's a long story Theo. I don't know if I want to talk about it.

 

THEO: He said to say hi. And that he misses your company.

 

_Beat_

 

ISAAC: Oh.

 

_Beat_

 

Well. Say hi for me too then, I guess.

 

_Beat_

 

Did he seem well?

 

THEO: Sure, from what I could tell. Really talkative and bubbly.

 

ISAAC: Sounds like him.

 

THEO: He was really nice.

 

ISAAC: He is. He's really nice.

 

THEO: Why didn't you stay in touch?

 

ISAAC: It wasn't as easy as that.

 

THEO: Why not?

 

ISAAC: Just leave it Theo.

 

_Beat_

 

I'll tell you another time.

 

THEO: Yeah. Sorry.

 

ISAAC: Don't worry about it. Just a touchy subject is all.

 

THEO: Would you want to get back in touch??

 

ISAAC: Theo!

 

THEO: Well?

 

ISAAC _rolls his eyes_

 

ISAAC: You are the most irritating, pushy, little shit, you know that?

 

THEO: Yeah.

 

ISAAC: He probably told you, our mums were best friends. My mum died, his dad and my dad clashed, they had a fight, kind of involving me, kind of involving him. Jerome and I couldn’t see each other.

 

_Beat_

 

To answer your question, yes, I'd love to get in touch with him again, but it's probably for the best if we don't. Satisfied?

 

THEO: For now.

 

_Beat_

 

THEO: Wanna watch a movie?

 

ISAAC: Sure

 

ISAAC _pats the couch next to him and_ THEO _scoots up closer._ ISAAC _turns on a TV and they watch._

 

_Blackout_


End file.
